Red Sun Rising
by BusyQuill
Summary: A story about Aragorn and Legolas' seperate lives before the war of the ring.


Red Sun Rising  
  
  
  
"A Red sun rises, Blood has been spilt this night" - Legolas, The Two Towers  
  
Chapter One - Strider and Elf.  
  
"Rivendell. A glorious place full of splendour and beauty. Peaceful waterfalls cascade over cliffs and trees surround the wonderful white delicate buildings. Every time I ride into this place I have to take a few seconds to collect myself as I gape in awe at it." Said Legolas fondly as he set down his mug of wine upon the oak table. "Father, I must confess, it outlives Greenwood."  
  
"Maybe, but this place is no longer named Greenwood. It has been aptly christened 'Mirkwood'. The spiders and shadows that linger in the once bright trees do not show even the lightest shade of teal." Thranduil replied.  
  
"I am sorry father, I forget the name so easily as I am rather fond of my old memories of the place." Legolas held a dreamy gaze as he spoke remembering his early thousand's. "I can still remember when Vaasa and I climbed that giant tree. He was so scared, and he had every right to be, he fell off!"  
  
"Son, we have more important matters to attend to. You are spending too much time in Rivendell, with your gallivanting. I won't be king forever, you need training." Thranduil informed his son. "You are a prince, you need to know certain things."  
  
"Father when the time calls upon me, when I have to take your place on the throne and wear your crown of leaves, I will be ready. I have been trained time and time again so I am sure I'll know what to do." Smiled Legolas confidently. "Now, about me going to Lothlorien, have you asked the fair Galadriel if my presence is welcome?"  
  
"Your presence is welcome but your absence is not." Boomed Thranduil. He rarely lost his temper but he disliked Legolas being so far from home and the sooner he came back the sooner he'd leave.  
  
"Father, I cannot stay here. I need to explore! Middle Earth is full of mystery and life - you must see it. The misty mountains, Isengard, Rivendell, they are all wonders to set your eyes upon." Legolas moved around the room showing enthusiasm and looking around as if he were in these wonderful locations. "The waterfalls, the woodlands, the atmosphere, the buildings, the earth. It is all stunning. Tell me, have you ever seen the black gates of Mordor? I am hoping to find myself looking at those soon."  
  
"No you must not!" Shouted Thranduil as he rose from his throne. "You must never go near that dreadful place. Too many lives have been taken there.I am not loosing my son, my only heir!"  
  
"If you command so, I will not. I just want to explore before I am laden with this heavy burden of majesty." Sighed Legolas in defeat. He sat down in his seat on the throne's right hand side. Thranduil sat in the throne he often occupied and also sighed.  
  
"I do not wish to make you unhappy. I just want you to be safe and be a good ruler." The king explained.  
  
"I know father, but I am sure when the time comes I will be an excellent king. But for now, I wish to be an adventurous prince." Smiled Legolas as he rose and left the hall.  
  
Thranduil sighed and shook his head as he watched his son leave. A long time ago, in the fight for middle earth, Thranduil and Legolas had been rumoured dead. It broke his wife's heart and she died. When Legolas and Thranduil arrived home they buried the Queen and said their goodbyes, but they knew they had each other so they survived, but Thranduil worried for his son's safety. Some might say he worried too much, but most people understood him, even Legolas had his moments.  
  
Legolas sat in his room on the window ledge gazing out of the open window onto the dark forest below that was lit by torches of one of the fantastic elven parties his people threw. He played with his dagger and lost himself deep in thought.  
  
He did not want to hurt his father, but he needed to explore. He wasn't the sort of elf to sit around at home all year and the thought of staying watching over his kingdom forever, never leaving the forest, scared him more than anything.  
  
A bird flew up to him and rested on his knee staring at him. The bird had been a close companion on his travels. It followed him everywhere he went and he often fed lembas bread to it. He named it 'Tininiwiel' and took great care of it.  
  
"Good day my feathered friend, or should I say goodnight, it is late for you to be flying about." Legolas purred before resting his head on the wall behind him and looking out onto the forest again. He sighed once more and turned to look at the bird. "Should you not be resting?" The bird stared blankly at him. "There is nothing wrong with me. I am well, but I am exhausted. But I can't find the essence of sleep within me." Tininiwiel still stared at him. "I am telling the truth. If the weather is cold for you, feel free to sleep in my rafters. I shan't be needing them!" He grinned as the bird flew up to them. Legolas took one last look out of the window and moved to his bed. He put down his dagger and crawled into his bed falling quickly into slumber.  
  
From the ground below a she elf dressed in a flowing white gown stared up at the window Legolas had sat at. She had brown eyes and blonde lightly curled long hair that stretched to her waist with lips as red as cherries. Her name was Kalwa and she saw that the prince was full of angst and confusion. She wanted to help him, her heart was pure, but her blood was not.  
  
Arwen wiped away the tears in her eyes as she kneeled staring down at the pendant in her hand - The Evenstar. She had kept it with her all of these long years and when she looked at it she saw her own reflection, but not this time, for all she saw was the gleam of it.  
  
She was dressed in a plain flowing orange dress with gold embroidery on the bodice. She wore her hair long but two small plaits trailed from the front of her face and met, bound behind her head.  
  
A horn sounded in the distance, loud and clear. Arwen stood quickly and attached the Evenstar to her neck before running down the steps away from the white gazebo she had been in. She picked a jasmine flower and squeezed it nervously in her fingers as her kinsfolk opened the gates of Rivendell. She looked onwards as the trees beyond the walls became visible and three horses rode in. One man dismounted from his horse and ran into Arwen's arms, embracing her protectively. He pulled away and wiped her eyes, his face full of concern.  
  
"Why do you cry?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
"No reason" Arwen smiled handing him the jasmine.  
  
"There must be a reason or you would not weep. Tell me." Aragorn ran his cold hand down Arwen's warm cheek. "Please?"  
  
"I can't. It is secret, even to you. Please do not make me tell you." Pleaded Arwen looking to the floor.  
  
"If you are sure." Said Aragorn. "Are you?"  
  
"I am. Hurry, my father has prepared a feast and we must set out for the woods of Lothlorien. My Grandmother has sent for me." Arwen informed the heir of Gondor.  
  
"Why did she send for you? Is this why you were crying?" Interrogated Aragorn.  
  
"No, I was not crying because of the message. She wishes for me to stay with her for a while, I think my father is plotting something." Replied the elven princess.  
  
"We shall set out for the woods straight after dinner then." Aragorn looked into Arwen's eyes once more looking to see why she cried. She smiled back, saying with her eyes that nothing was wrong. Aragorn kissed her forehead then allowed Arwen to take his arm as they walked to the halfelven dinner hall.  
  
Legolas awoke with a start sensing something wrong with the atmosphere. Startled he jumped from his bed and took his bow out and an arrow from his quiver. He stretched back the arrow and poised himself to shoot tip toeing silently and graciously towards the window. His bow creaked as he kept the arrow back and he was shaking slightly. A loud swooping could be heard outside. Something black dived down and regained its balance flapping its giant wings. Legolas fell back in shock, but as he rose and returned to the window he could see nothing. He looked down onto the shadow-immersed forest. It looked like someone had split ink onto the scenery and not even the brightest shade of yellow would be able to be seen.  
  
He relaxed and began to breathe heavily. But his hope for peace was short lived; he heard a scraping moving up the wall. He ran to his table and picked up his dagger. He ran to the window and looked down, but he could see nothing. He kept his eyes down though as he still heard the scraping, getting nearer. Slowly something emerged out of the darkness, but it was too late. The thing jumped up and through the window pushing Legolas backwards.  
  
Legolas turned it over so he could fight on top, then he saw what it was - a goblin.  
  
It shrieked and twisted as Legolas pinned it down hard onto the icy floor. Legolas raised his dagger high above his own head, then slammed it down into the goblin's. It howled and struggled until eventually it fell limp and motionless.  
  
Legolas began to recover himself, propping himself up against the bed. 'How did the goblin get here?'  
  
As the sun began to rise over the eastern woodland Legolas couldn't help but notice the strange red glow it had. He looked down to the floor and saw the goblin that had attacked him, it filled him with a sense of mourning that he had taken a life and the colour of the sun. He thought back and remembered the fright he received as the flying beast had flown past his window. He had many questions to ask his father, but first he dressed.  
  
When Legolas was in full attire he disposed of the foul carcass he had ran through. Thick black blood oozed from the head wound as he dragged it into the cellar and into the river. Looking down at his hands that were smeared in the goo he realised he would kill these creatures many times in the future, he had killed plenty before but had been careful not to touch the blood.  
  
When he decided he was ready he arched his shoulders and filled himself with pride. He was happy, he was about to leave for Lothlorien, not a time to be dismal. He turned upon his heel and walked down the dimly lit corridor and into the feasting hall.  
  
Breakfast was being served. Thranduil sat wearing his crown at the top and centre of the table with a vacant seat to his right.  
  
"What took you so long?" Asked the woodland king. "I was getting worried."  
  
"I was taking care of some business." Said Legolas sitting down in the empty chair. "Tell me father, did you see a fell winged beast upon the night sky?"  
  
"Aye, I did." Sighed the king ruefully. "I am afraid it was a Balrog, it had been conquered already. It destroyed quarter of the western plains."  
  
"A balrog? I missed the flames of a balrog? I hope not to encounter one but I am sorry I missed it being taken down!" Exclaimed Legolas.  
  
"You will most likely see more. They are being driven underground by the white wizard." The King informed the prince. Legolas shook his head. "I hope I can still make it to Lorien unharmed."  
  
"You are not leaving this palace. I am not sending you out there with this havoc." Said Thranduil.  
  
"I suppose I can hold my plans for a few more weeks." Frowned Legolas. "This is just the luck of the draw." He shook his head and took a couple of gulps from his wine mug. "I shall go hunting today. I caught an Orc in my room this night passed."  
  
"An Orc? I trust you disposed of it rightfully?" Said Legolas' uncle, who sat opposite him.  
  
"That I did. Nay, I did not. It was not a fair fight, it was dead in a mere second of time." Beamed Legolas setting down the mug. He took a piece of lembas and nibbled on it. He let his eyes scan the room and they set upon Kalwa, who stared at him from down the table. He shifted about uncomfortably and looked away. He glanced back and noticed she was still looking at him 'how rude.' He thought as his uncle spoke.  
  
"So young Leggy, or should I say old, when are you to be married? Have you found a wife yet?"  
  
"No sir I have not, nor do I wish to. I am a free spirit and I'd like to keep it that way. I do not wish to be burdened with a wife when my real marriage is with middle earth and my exploring of it." Joked the elf. He self-consciously brushed the crumbs off his lap onto the floor before standing. "I have enjoyed your company father, uncle and all else at this table. But I must bid thee farewell, for I am off on the hunt."  
  
After the feast Lord Elrond Halfelven supplied Arwen and Aragorn left the walls of Rivendell and began their journey for the woods of Lothlorien. They were silent as their horses moved and each wondered what the other might be thinking.  
  
"I hear you have chosen exile and you only returned to Rivendell to say your goodbyes to me before heading to live a pitiful existence in the small village of bree. A ranger - I heard tell." Said Arwen breaking the silence.  
  
"Where did you hear this?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
"Where is not important. What is important is if it is true and whether you planned to inform me or not." Replied Arwen.  
  
"It is true, but I beg to know who told you." Aragorn Pleaded pulling on his reins to stop his steed from ripping the shrubbery from the earth.  
  
"You need not put in the odd appearance in Rivendell to see me. There are other places we could meet." Continued Arwen, as though she had not heard his last remark.  
  
"I am taking the name Stider, I am going to help people in need of my help and accept no friends who know of my past. I will become a mystery." He informed her in the same ignoring way.  
  
"Whether you shroud yourself in these false names and personalities or not, it will not change who you are, I will still know you as Aragorn." Arwen smiled.  
  
"You may, Lord Elrond may, Legolas may and even Bilbo Baggins might, but you all shall be too far away for any person else to know." With that statement in place he stopped talking and so did the she elf. They both rode on in the same familiar silence.  
  
"My Lord." Came a feminine voice from behind Legolas. The Prince stopped in his tracks and turned as Kalwa ran up to him wearing a green velvet dress that she had to hold up to allow herself to chase after him.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas asked curiously. Kalwa clutched her stomach and began to take fast breaths. "What is it? Wait.you are the elf who watched me at breakfast." Said Legolas observing her face.  
  
"I am sorry my lord, but I saw you last night on your window ledge." She panted standing.  
  
"What of it? Are you following me?" Questioned Legolas folding his arms across his chest trying to seem intimidating (not succeeding, his features were too soft to even make a mouse quiver.)  
  
"Nay, my lord, I wish to help you with your troubles. Your mind pulls you one way but your heart another. You wish to remain free, to explore and you remain scared of staying here as king. I see your conflict."  
  
"You watch me sitting at breakfast and on a window ledge and suddenly you have my mind figured out?" Legolas gasped in disbelief.  
  
"You are a free spirit, I see that, I am one too my lord." She reached over his left hand shoulder with her right hand and took an arrow from his quiver, she ran her finger along the feathers never taking her eyes off it until she moved her left hand to take his bow. Slowly she pulled back the arrow in the bow and fired it. It struck an apple straight through the centre.  
  
"If you know my so well you may as well call me Legolas - or as my uncle puts it 'Leggy'" He shuddered.  
  
"I dare not do that my lord. I am not of pure blood." Kalwa said, urging him to ask what she was, if not all elf.  
  
"What are you then? Half man half elf?" The Prince guessed.  
  
"Nay, I am half elf, you got that right." She paused, debating whether telling him her secret would be a wise choice.  
  
"Go ahead, I will not judge you by your ancestors." Said Legolas gently.  
  
"I am half elf, quarter man and.and." Stuttered Kalwa.  
  
"Please, tell me it can be no worse than Orc!" Exclaimed Legolas humorously.  
  
"So be it. I am half elf, quarter man and quarter.dwarf." Kalwa hung her head in shame.  
  
"Oh so it can be worse than Orc." Mused Legolas - he was not at all fond of dwarves. "I am joking, do not worry."  
  
"I was raised as an elf, so I class myself as one, but others do not, especially your father." Sighed Kalwa, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"My father is strict about his pure blood, do not worry about that either. He knows what to do. He is a good leader." Said Legolas.  
  
"I know he is." Agreed Kalwa.  
  
"Do not cry, please, if Vaasa catches us he'll think I have bullied you." Begged the elven prince. "Please, hunt with me. You can figure me out some more and it will also show that I do not mind about your family history."  
  
"I shall my lord, thank you." Smiled Kalwa wiping her face.  
  
So they walked off to hunt. Legolas had the feeling that something wasn't quite right about this elf, but he placed it in his new found knowledge. Little did he know he was wrong, dead wrong. 


End file.
